


Рождество, 1926

by seane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Спящие дети ждут исполнения своих желаний, но когда тебе уже за сорок, мечтать о чем-то под Рождество — лишь напрасно тревожить и без того усталое сердце.





	Рождество, 1926

Рождество в Хогвартсе — это всегда суета. Но вот наступает тот благословенный момент, когда дети, объевшиеся сладостей, наконец спят, а преподаватели расходятся по своим комнатам. Альбус возвращается к себе, рассеянно просматривает принесенную еще днем совой газету — об аресте Геллерта в Нью-Йорке писать уже перестали, этой новости больше двух недель.

Альбус сидит, откинувшись в кресле, и смотрит, как пляшет огонь в камине. Спящие дети ждут исполнения своих желаний, но когда тебе уже за сорок, мечтать о чем-то под Рождество — лишь напрасно тревожить и без того усталое сердце.

В тишине рожденственой ночи издалека доносятся тонкие голоса эльфов, которые распевают старую шотландскую балладу:

— Should auld acquaintance be forgot, — старательно выводят они, — and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne!

Альбус закрывает глаза. Это всего лишь песенка, которую Роберт Бернс раскопал из небытия больше века назад. Не из-за чего изводить себя.

Эльфы поют, дрова в камине потрескивают. Альбусу слышит все это, и одновременно ему снится просторная, довольно холодная камера — на первый взгляд совершенно пустая. Потом, отчетливо осозная, что все это сон, всего лишь сон, Альбус наконец видит человека, лежащего у стены.

Человек этот бос, руки его скованы за спиной. Некогда белая рубашка испятнана кровью.

"Это просто сон", — думает Альбус. Но делает шаг вперед. Потом другой. Геллерт открывает глаза и с явным усилием садится. Морщится, будто что-то горькое раскусил.

— О, проклятье, — звучит в тишине его голос. — Уходи. Тебя здесь нет.

Альбус опускается перед ним на колени. Протягивает руку, осторожно касается разбитой скулы. Геллерт снова морщится, отводит голову, уворачиваясь от прикосновения.

— Убирайся.

— Геллерт...

Тот криво, странно усмехается и вдруг подается вперед. Целует так напористо, яростно, будто сражение ведет. У поцелуя этого — вкус крови.

Альбус просыпается резко, будто кто толкнул. Часто дышит, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. Сон. Это просто сон.

Невеселый, почти неприязненный взгляд, горячие распухшие губы, жадная, неистовая манера целоваться, от которой он почти успел отвыкнуть, — все это просто сон, фантазия усталого сознания.

Альбус порывисто встает, отходит к окну. За окном — непроглядная тьма, звезды мерцают в вышине. А в Нью-Йорке сейчас день...

Вряд ли Геллерта так примитивно, по-маггловски избивают. У волшебников есть методы более действенные.

— And there’s a hand, my trusty fiere! — поют эльфы. — And gie’s a hand o’thine! And we’ll tak a right gude-willy waught, for auld lang syne.

Альбус бездумно проводит рукой по губам. И вдруг видит на пальцах кровь. Он медленно выдыхает. Смотрит. Пальцы его дрожат.

— And there’s a hand, my trusty fiere! — распевают себе эльфы.

На дворе — Рождество, 1926 год.


End file.
